Life at Lakehurst
by Scarby-Gyrl
Summary: How did Holly J. become so mean? Why does Anya follow her? Why did Johnny become such a bad boy? This is Lakehurst's story before they transfer to Degrassi.  Rated T for cussing.
1. My First Year at Hell

_**Life at Lakehurst**_

_Characters include:_

_Holly J._

_Anya_

_Mia_

_Jane_

_Nora (Toby's hook up at that party that J.T dies at)_

_Sav_

_Chris (the guy that shoots Spinner)_

_Drake (the guy that kills J.T)_

_Nic (Mia's boyfriend at the time)_

_Bruce_

_Johhny_

_Lucas_

_Damian_

_(And other characters that are in this story will either be original characters like Brianna or minor characters like Heather Sinclair)_

**Chapter 1: My first year at hell**

**Holly J's POV**

It was one day before my first year at Lakehurst Secondary School. No way was I taking a chance to go to Degrassi like Heather. We lived right on the district borderline of Degrassi and Lakehurst so we had options. Since most of Heather's friends went to Degrassi, so did she. And since Heather went to Degrassi, I went to Lakehurst. I didn't want to be known as "Heather's sister" for the rest of my social life, I had to make a name for myself, on my own.

Cheerleading try-outs were taking place today outside, at the football field. Like every other girl, I was wearing a gray tank top, with red Lakehurst gym shorts that mom bought at open house with white sneakers with my hair that was in a ponytail. The bleachers were a little damp and cold from the rain last night, but it didn't bother me much. Though I hate being compared to Heather, I loved cheer-leading; ever since I joined in 4th grade at my elementary school. Heather even helped me come up with a cheer to do for the try-outs today.

Try-outs seemed a little hectic today. The judges were extremely picky and harsh, especially since 7th grader Brianna Glenn was the captain of the middle school cheer squad. From what I hear from 7th and 8th graders at open house, this girl was legendary. Pretty, smart, popular yet she was a bitch. She was the "Heather Sinclair" of the 7th and 8th grade. No one dared messed with her. Her skin was fair and perfect, curly chestnut brown that cascades to her mid-back and bright blue eyes that's very noticeable.

"Anya MacPherson!" Brianna groaned and yelled as she had watched a horrible try-out from a 6th grader. The girl quickly walked off the bleachers and waited on the sideline of the football. She waited in front of the table that Brianna and 4 other cheerleaders were sitting at with each one holding a notebook to take additional notes if needed. Her eyes were gray, with brown hair that was straight in a ponytail. Her sneakers were white, her tank top was a lighter shade of gray and she had black shorts. "Alright show us what you got." Brianna demanded.

Anya started off dancing then she chanted "Lakehurst is the best, you can't disagree. You guys are the losers and we're the winning team. Don't you dare try to mess with us, because we'll kick you all in your butts." She finished off with a double backflip then stood in front of Brianna and the other 4 girls. Everyone then clapped afterwards. "Impressive MacPherson, great display you put on." Brianna complimented as she made additional notes on her notebook. Anya then sat down after her performance. "Holly Jeanette Sinclair!" She continued to yell. That was me.

"You can call me Holly J." I suggested as I made my way down to the bleachers and in front of Brianna and the others.

"Or you can just do the cheer? Don't give me nicknames if you may not make the team." Brianna replied coldly.

"Whatever." I muttered. "Lakehurst is the worst on opposite day, and we'll keep on reminding you in every way. We kick butt so say goodbye to the winning streak you guys had in mind. Go Lakehurst!" I chanted as I also did with a series of dance moves and flips, finishing off with a finish split. Everyone then clapped after my performance except for Brianna. Brianna didn't make any comments; she quietly began writing notes about my performance. "So how did I do?" I asked.

"You'll see when the cuts are made." Brianna bluntly said.

"How come you can tell Anya how well she did but you can't tell me?" I continued to ask.

"Just sit down Sinclair or you'll never cheer again." Brianna demanded in anger. I walked behind the table and made my way to my seat on the bleachers.

"Yours was great." Anya said.

"Oh thank you." I replied with a smile.

After everyone finished, we began to practice as a group.

"Come on ladies! My 4-year old sister can do better!" Brianna yelled as we took a break. This was going to be a long day.

**Nora's POV**

We were having a Student Council meeting today in the library. I was one of the few 7th grade representatives, with the other being Jane Vaughn. Of course, Damian was the 8th grade class president. Today we were planning to talk about issues that occurred that we've noticed at Lakehurst. I was wearing a white frill front shirt, blue jeans and pink flats.

"Come on. Does no one else see the sexism in cheerleading? Girls sign up to dance around in tight short skirts, with sleeveless tops? How come guys can't dance like that for us at a volleyball game?" Jane argued.

"Well Anastasi-, I mean Jane, we can't just stop a sport because one girl believes that it's sex-" Damian begun.

"It's not a sport, its training girls how on to work the corners." Jane interrupted.

"Interrupt me one more time and you're out of student council."

"I don't want to be a part of something that doesn't allow other's ideas." Jane said as she walked out of the library. I rolled my eyes as Jane exited the library. How could someone back sass Damian? The guy I've always had my eye on. I know I might be a little young for love, I know when I really like someone, and I REALLY like Damian.

"What about you Nora, anything you would like to address?" Damian asked me. He seemed a little stress from the argument that he and Jane just had.

"Study hall and clubs." I said simply. "I feel that we don't have enough time for study hall. And I think that there should be a rule enforced for those who do not use their time wisely. It's not very effective, and I often see students skipping class in the hallway. Then I feel we don't advertise enough for clubs, therefore it leaves students not participating in events that they wish to participate in." I said shyly. I was what some would say quiet and shy who often minds my own business.

"Okay I'll look into that." Damian replied with a cute half-smile. Oh how I loved that half smile. "Now let's talk about the back to school dance." Damian continued as everyone sighed. The dances weren't all that great at Lakehurst, especially the back to school dance. "Come on guys, it'll be fun this year I promise." Damian suggested. He suggested that last year when he was the vice-president.

"I'll help." I replied quickly. _What was I thinking? _

"Thanks Nora. Anyone else want to help?" Damian asked. No one spoke about it. "Fine, Nora and I will plan the dance by ourselves."

_Damian and I will finally be alone working on the dance and planning it. This couldn't get any better. _

(Time Skip a day, no one's POV)

Holly J. had walked in the front doors of Lakehurst. It was 7:53am and school begins at 8:10am. She immediately walked straight to her locker, wearing a white frill front shirt with a pink tank top over it, a jean skirt and some pink flats. She found her locker right away and placed her side bag in her locker, grabbing out a notebook, an agenda and a pencil for her first class. She was also carrying her black purse and her hair was worn down. Right beside Holly J's locker was Anya, who had just walked to hers. She was wearing a purple polo, jeans and sandals with her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey Holly J." Anya greeted with a smile as she opened her longer. She took out her notebook and a pencil pouch.

"Hey Anya." Holly J. greeted back. "Do you know where the final cuts were posted?"

"On the bulletin board." Anya replied while closing her locker. "Let's go together." Anya suggested.

"Okay." Holly J. agreed. _Got to make friends somehow HJ, _Holly J. thought to herself. They both walked down the hallway to check the bulletin board, and on the way Holly J. ran into a girl, and knocked her on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." The girl said. She had curly brown hair that was dark, with tanned skin and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless top with a denim jean jacket and black jeans with sandals.

"It's fine." Holly J. replied. _Watch where you're going next time klutz, _Holly J. thought to herself. Anya helped the girl up from the floor as Holly J. just watched.

"Well I'll see you guys around." The girl continued as she waved goodbye and continued to walk to her homeroom. Holly J. continued to walk with Anya to the bulletin board and saw the final results of who did and did not make the squad. The results were as followed:

_Emma Spry_

_Anya MacPherson_

_Sara Winters_

_Arielle Russo_

_Holly J. Sinclair_

_Kelly Stevens_

_Monica Swann_

_Scarlet Chapman_

_Megan Johnson_

"We made it! We're on the squad!" Anya replied with excitement.

"I knew you were going to make it." Holly J. said with a smile.

"Me? Your cheer was just as amazing as anyone else's." Anya encouraged. A couple seconds later, a guy randomly bumps in Anya.

"Oh I'm so sorry." He said sarcastically. He was also with 2 other guys. One guy was pretty huge, with dark brown curly hair and bright brown eyes. The other guy was much shorter than the big one, but just as tall as the guy that bumped into Anya. He had blonde hair that was pretty long for a guy with green eyes. The other guy had brown shaggy hair with dark brown eyes.

"What's your problem?" Holly J. exclaimed.

"What's your problem Ms.?" The guy replied with a smirk. Then the girl that Holly J. bumped into had walked back to Holly J., Anya and the other guys with them.

"Nic, what are you doing?" the girl asked in concern.

"Mia, babe it was all an accident. I didn't see the girl. I'm so sorry." Nic apologized.

"It didn't sound like an accident?" Holly J. pointed out to Nic and Mia.

"Well I'm sorry you misunderstood." Nic replied with a smirk. "Bruce, Johnny let's go before the bell rings." He continued as he walked away and gave a kiss to Mia on the cheek.

"Some boyfriend you have there." Holly J. said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mia asked.

"He's a liar. He bumped into Anya on purpose. He's nothing but a bully." Holly J. exclaimed.

"How can you tell me what my boyfriend is?" Mia asked.

"I just did." Holly J. continued. Mia stormed off as Holly J. was speaking.

"Thanks Holly J." Anya thanked shyly.

"No problem. Guys these days are just so stupid." Holly J. said while shaking her head.

**Mia's POV**

I was so pissed at the fact that that girl tried to talk about my boyfriend like that, even though she was right. I don't know why, but he is very abusive. I hate to admit it but I'm desperate. I don't make friends as easily as everyone else. I met Nic during Open-House whenever we were in the gym; it turns out that we'll be having the same gym class. We talked, we laughed and it became a summer romance. I had seen him earlier picking on a kid, but he's just so nice to me, and I don't like to be alone.

So it's around 8:09am and the bell is going to ring any minute by now. As I'm watching the clock, the girl walks in and sits on the other side of the room. I rolled my eyes as she entered the room. Why couldn't it of been her friend that she was with? The bell rings finally at 8:10am and the teacher begins to talk.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Jones and I will be your homeroom teacher. Instead of me standing here in front of you guys talking about the rules, I'm going to pass out this packet and I'll place you guys in groups to present the rules. Now let's start off with the ice-breaker game. When I call out a letter, if that letter is the first initial of your first name you run up to the board, write your name and one fact about yourself. First with their name on the wall gets a prize. Let's get started." Mr. Jones rambled on while holding a big stack of packets, then putting them down. The class started off pretty fun for an activity that sounds lame. Everyone had gotten all excited and was running all over the place. Then it was time for Mr. Jones to place us in groups. He walked around; giving people numbers from 1-6. Afterwards, the numbers had to meet up with each other in a specific location.

Me, Chris and of course Holly J. were placed in group 3.

"So I was thinking that we did a little skit of someone breaking all of the rules? Show the kids what not to do?" Holly J. suggested. Chris nodded in agreement. I didn't care much, so I shrugged off my shoulders. "Of course I'm stuck with all of the work." Holly J. mumbled to herself.

"We can split the work evenly; no one said anything about you doing all of the work." I exclaimed.

"What's with the attitude?" Holly J. asked me. I shrugged my shoulders again. This was going to be a long year for me, considering I would have to see her every single day. Hopefully we didn't have any more classes with each other.

"When are we going to work on this?" Chris asked randomly.

"Today, after school, my place, if that's alright." Holly J. quickly replied.

"Sure, couldn't kill me." I agreed. I hope it wouldn't kill me.

**Jane's POV**

It was regular homeroom, where study hall occurred. Somehow I was placed in the homeroom with Brianna, Bruce, Johnny, and Drake. Bad enough I was with Brianna to begin with ever since last year, but Bruce, Drake and Johnny hung out with my brother and we all should know how my brother is. Then there was Nora, the shy yet nice one. But she seemed too much of a girl. The rest of the students, I didn't care much for. Brianna was complaining about the try-outs she was holding with her little posse. Bruce, Johnny and Drake were spitting "spit-balls" at random students while our substitute teacher was sleeping on the job. I was reading for English while Nora was in the library working on something for student council. A very long year was ahead of me.

"I mean I guess those who made the team were decent but not as good as I wanted it to be." Brianna said, as I overheard. I put my book down and walked over to the other side of the classroom.

"Teams are for sports. Cheerleading is nothing but practice for girls who wish to work the corners when they're older." I said as I stood in front of Brianna's desk. I didn't like Brianna at all, not many people did. Someone had to shut her up, plus cheerleading was made by sexist men who believe that girls should be cheering on the men.

"Like your mother Valleri?" Brianna said coldly as she walked in front of my face. I then pushed her out of my way, and over the desk she was standing in front of. "You whore!" she yelled as she got backed up. She smacked me in the face afterwards. I then tackled her onto the floor and began punching her ass in the stomach as the whole class was yelling fight constantly until the principal walked in. He grabbed me as I was still punching Brianna.

"What's going on here?" Principal Gillmor asked as he had let me go.

"This freak chic had some nerve to push me." Brianna complained.

"Don't talk about my mother next time Glenn." I yelled.

"You both have lunch detention for a month. Today, as soon as lunch begins, report to room A-123." Principal Gillmor demanded. We both rolled our eyes at one another. That bitch got what she deserved for talking about my mother like she's some whore like her little cheer squad. My second year in hell, and I already have lunch detention for a month. Don't I just love Lakehurst?


	2. Home Alone With You

**Chapter 2: Home Alone With You (BTW I own nothing)**

**Holly's POV**

I'm at lunch right now, with Anya and a couple other girls from gym class. Ironically, me and Mia almost have every class with each other while me and Anya only have 2 out of 4 classes together (not to mention she's not in my homeroom). Mia sat on the other side of the cafeteria with her boyfriend Nic, the school president Damian and the blonde haired guy. An odd mix of friends but I didn't let it bother me. Mia and Chris were planning to come over to my house afterschool to work on the project. It didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Today has gone by so fast." Arielle said with a smile on her face.

"I know. I can't wait until high school." Anya agreed. You could literally see the smile lit up on her face as she said it. I groaned.

"I just want to get this day over with." I groaned once more. Anya's excitement had went away. It's as if she was trying to please others around her or something. I didn't pay much attention to it. I wasn't much of a school loving kind-of-gal but I did make good grades. I couldn't wait until high school either but today has just felt like a long day.

**Brianna's POV**

I walked into the classroom and rolled my eyes as I saw Jane eating her turkey sandwich on her desk. I sat down about 7 desks to the left of Jane. I wasn't hungry at all. I was wearing a white tank top with a gray cardigan sweater, blue designer jeans and heels with my hair worn down and being curly as usual.

"I'm sorry." Jane apologized as she was looking straight at the wall. I giggled a little bit then sighed.

"Your sympathy doesn't mean shit to me." I said while looking at her. Jane then turned and looked directly at me.

"What do you expect? You were talking about my mother like she was a whore." Jane argued.

"You said we were soon-to-be whores. What did you expect?" I argued back, referring we as in my cheer squad and I.

"Well like I said, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Jane apologized once more.

"Yeah right, you actually think that I'm supposed to believe that? You're the protester of the whole entire school; of course you'll say it again."

"I'm being serious Glenn. I'm trying to make good ends but you're just too much of a bitch to realize."

"Whatever Valleri, shove a sock up your mouth." I insulted.

"It's Vaughn! Not Valleri!" Jane yelled. Then the room got quiet. There was no way in hell that's happening. I barely liked her last year in my homeroom class, and let's not forget about today. Jane then turned to the front of the room once more and so did I. "Truce?" I stayed quiet. Someone has a reputation to keep, and I can't be friends with just anyone. "Whatever." Jane finished.

"I'm sorry too." I sighed in regret. "Yeah I can be a bitch sometimes but that's because I want to fit in. I had no right." I continued.

"Yeah you had no right." Jane agreed as she turned. After she spoke, her brother walked into the classroom, and sat right beside her.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Me and Brianna over there had a fight. What about you?" Jane asked.

"I skipped second block. I was supposed to be here like 20 minutes ago but I skipped so I have detention for a month."

"We do too." I included into their conversation. Yes I was aware that I was a bitch to others but I've always wanted to change. I can't take it anymore. Have to change somehow Glenn. This was going to be a very long month.

**Mia's POV**

I was still at lunch with Nic, Damian and Johnny. I didn't think that they'd all be cool with each other but I didn't care. I noticed that Holly J. kept glancing her nosy little blue eyes over at me. Then Nora came by to eat with us.

"Hey everyone." Nora said simply as she sat beside Damian. We all waved. It then got quiet.

"I'm throwing a party on Friday. Anyone interested?" Damian asked with a smirk on his face. We all looked around then began to smirk. Don't forget I'm desperate, remember? I guess I was "friends" with Damian, Johnny and Nora but it couldn't hurt to have more. I wasn't the kind of girl who wanted to be popular, I just wanted to have a lot of friends.

"Who isn't? I'm in." Nic replied. I nodded in excitement with a smirk as big as Damian.

"Cool, I guess." Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

"So what's the occasion?" Nora asked.

"No occasion, just decided to throw a random party. My parents will be out of town anyway. Invite whoever you want." Damian continued. I would invite somebody, if I knew anybody else besides anyone else at the table and Bruce.

"What time?" I asked.

"Around 6pm is when it'll start. I'm not sure yet but I'll get back to ya on that." Damian replied with his mouth being full of chips. Me and Nora laughed.

"It be better as epic as the last party or someone's getting their ass kicked." Nic joked. Everyone then laughed a little until we witnessed a 6th grader being bullied by what looked like a high school student. He was pushed into the vending machine and then the older guy had left.

"Jerks these days." Nora said as she shook her head.

"I know right." I replied. Somehow that little incident had reminded me of what happened earlier today between Nic, Holly J. and her friend. What if Nic was just as bad as that? Nic was just messing with Holly J. and her friend, right? Damian, Nora, and Johnny went to go check on the guy while me and Nic stayed back at the table. He grabbed my hand tightly then kissed me on my cheek as the questions that aroused in my head kept bothering me. I could be dating a monster. "I need to go call my mom to ask her if I can go over Holly J.'s house later." I quickly said as I backed away from another kiss and got up from my table. "I'll be back, watch my stuff please." I asked as I began to walk to the office. He stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"I thought you didn't like Holly J.?" Nic questioned.

"I don't, but we have to to work together for a project in homeroom."

"That stupid rules project? I remember doing that in 6th grade. Well okay, hurry up." Nic replied with a hug then another kiss on the cheek. I smiled as I made my way to the office.

**Holly J.'s POV**

It's the end of the day and Mom had picked me up from school. I got out of the car then I walked inside, awaiting for Mia and Chris to arrive. I dropped my bag and purse on the couch and sat down at the table.

"Heather will be here in a second, I have to visit your grandmother in North Bay." Mom said as she put away the groceries and walked outside. I followed her in shock.

"Your leaving me here with Heather? Do you not realize how much hatred we have for each other? Don't be so surprised when you come back and the house is burned down in flames." I warned my mother and I was not exaggerating. We argue constantly though we love and care for each other like any other sister would. She is so prissy, and snobby and manipulative; not to mention sneaky and sly.

"Yes Holly J. You two will be fine, okay?" My mother asked as she gave a kiss to my forehead. She waved bye and got inside the car to drive to North Bay. I sighed as I made my way back inside the house, locking the door.

Mia arrived about 12 minutes later, wearing what she wore from school. It looked like something was bothering her, and though she may not like me, I got curious. "What's wrong Mia?" She grunted.

"It's about Nic." Mia finally responded as she made her way inside the house. She looked around quietly then said "nice house".

"Thanks." I replied with a smile. _It's about time you realized who the bad guy was here._ "Do you want to talk about it?" I then asked, trying to kill the silence before Chris arrived.

"Why would you care?"

"I'm just curious. It looks like something's bothering you, and I don't want your mind wandering off on something else." I replied loudly. I mean, I cared a little bit but it was going to distract her.

"You remember what you said about him?" She asked. I nodded. "Well I'm starting to see that you we-" Mia began until someone knocked on the door. It was no other than Heather. Her hair was down as usual, with bangs covering the tips of the eyebrows. She was wearing a black jacket with a floral dress and white heels.

"Who's she?" Heather asked as she made her way inside the house.

"Mia." Mia said, introducing herself kindly.

"That's a decent name." Heather continued as she made her way up to her room to put away her stuff. "Where's mom?" she yelled.

"Not here." I screamed back. She walked back down the stairs with a smirk on her face. Then a horn honked from outside. Me and Mia looked outside and saw a car with another girl and 2 other guys.

"Perfect, then you guys wouldn't mind if we threw a party." Heather replied.

"Party? Me, Mia and Chris have a project to be working on? And mom said not to let anyone in the house without her permission." I said as I once again went outside to follow Heather as she invited some strangers into our house.

"Relax you worry wuss, they'll be out before you get here. Until then, go in your room with Maya." Heather ordered.

"The name is Mia." Mia corrected.

"Maya sounds better." Heather insulted back.

"They should of named you the devil." Mia replied as she walked back inside the house into my room.

"Says who? You're just here to watch me and my friends. No one said you were in charge." I argued.

"Really, because I just did." Heather replied as she pushed me inside the house. I fell on my butt. Without Heather helping me up, she pointed at the staircase as I got up on my own to go to my room.

"I can't believe your the nice one." Mia stated as I made my way in my room.

"Yeah, that's why I went to Lakehurst." I sighed.

"She goes to Degrassi?" Mia asked. I nodded.

"Holly J! Some guy named Chris is here." Heather yelled. Chris made his way up the stairs and into my room. He was wearing a gray plain shirt, with blue jeans and gray vans.

"Hey guys. Nice place you got here." Chris greeted. We both waved with a smile.

For a party that my sister was starting, the house wasn't that bad. We were all working together, without any drama for once.

"I think we're finished." Mia said, lying on the floor.

"Yeah same here. You guys want any sna-" I began to ask until I heard glass break. "Oh my god." Me, Mia and Chris hurried along down the stairs and realized someone had threw a chair through the front windows. "It's a good thing I didn't throw this party." I said as I confronted Heather. She stood there in shock, not knowing what to do.

"Shut up Holly J." Heather replied. Then we had heard a siren go off. Just our luck, isn't it?


	3. All Your Fault

**Chapter 3: All Your Fault**

**Holly J.'S POV**

After the siren goes off, the police car stops in our driveway. Joy. Then you hear a loud banging on the doorstep. I go to open the door since everyone else was in shock.

"What the hel- I mean heck is going on around here?" The cop asked everyone as he made his way into our living room. He was rather large, and looked like he was in his late 30's, early 40's. He didn't have a beard, but his mustache was gray while his curly hair was dark gray and ebony brown. His eyes were dark green. He looks around the area and notices that the living room is a mess and there's beer on our front table. Wait a minute, beer on our front table? Oh great. I looked at Heather with anger and disappointment as if I was the older sibling. "Who'd you get the beer from? Older sibling? Parent?" The cop began to yell. No one confessed. "Looks like I'm going to need to talk to the parents that lives here." Heather's eyes widened. It's one thing for mom to catch Heather throwing a party. It's another thing to find out she threw it because you're getting in trouble for minors having alcohol at a party with none of them confessing.

"Come on Sara, tell them!" Heather cried. Tears began to fall on her face. Sara looked away.

"Well then, I'm going to need your mother's number." The cop asked Heather. She gave him her phone.

"Forget you guys, forget you." Heather cried as she ran up to her room. All of her so called friends had left. Looks like Heather was getting in trouble today.

"I'm going to go check on her." I said as I walk up the stairs. Mia and Chris had walked back into my room as I walked into her room. She lied on her bed, crying in her pillow.

"How could they do this to me?" She began crying out, unaware that I was behind her.

"Maybe they weren't your friends to begin with?" I said anxiously. She got up then began sitting on her bed. I would want to take this chance to brag in her face "I told you so" but this wasn't the time for that.

"Maybe you are right." Heather said slightly smiling at me. "I should of went to Lakehurst for a fresh start." She continued, as she got some tissue from her nightstand and wiped her face and eyes.

"Lakehurst is not only just as dramatic, but it's located in Scarborough. Do you actually want to go to a school in Scarborough? All of the news stories you here about them." I stressed with a smile on my face. The cop then came up in our room with Heather's phone.

"Your mother wants to speak with you." He said handing out the phone. "Whichever one is named Heather." He continued. Heather took the phone and began talking to mom.

"Look mom it wasn't mine... well how was I suppose to know that someone had beer in their bag?...No mom it's not Holly J's either...yes the window is broken, most of the glass is in the yard...well how was I suppose to take a chair from an angry drunk? You of all people should know, that's why you divorcing Dad in the first fucking place!" Heather yelled later as she hung up the phone. I had no idea that they were divorcing, until now. I just looked in shock at Heather. "What, it's the truth! Not everyone was meant for marriage."

"You could of just let mom tell me. I wouldn't of been so heart broken." I began to cry as I walked out the room and into my room. I lay on my bed, with my face in the pillow as Mia and Chris were in the room.

"You okay Holly J.?" Mia asked gently.

"Well my parents are divorcing, without anyone telling me... but other than that I'm fine." I complained and whined. The two adults that I love so very much are separating, for good. And there was nothing I couldn't do about it except cry. I then got my face out of the pillow and sat up straight.

"It'll be okay. My parents are divorcing too." Chris responded with a half smile. _He looks cute. OMG did I just say think that?_

"Thanks." I replied with a smile.

"My parents are divorced too. It's complicated but it'll be a cake walk." Mia comforted with a half smile as well. I sighed deeply. Hopefully things will get better, and this whole thing about me thinking Chris is cute will wear off.

**Johnny's POV**

****It's a bit chilly outside, but it's not that cold. I'm wearing a black shirt, with blue jeans and nikes with a camouflage jacket. I was walking away from the library, embarrassing I know. I like to read, but I never showed it in school, I'd be bullied to death. As I was walking I noticed Bruce, Drake and Nic in an alley. I stop to see what they were doing. All I say was them standing in a triangle with smoke everywhere. They all had paper rolled up in their hands, laughing. Were they smoking?

"Johnny Boy, come here." Nic laughed as he motioned his hands to make me come their direction. I was crazy enough to walk over there. "Want some?" He said as he put his arm on my shoulder, putting the rolled paper in my face.

"I'm good, but thanks." I said I backed up.

"So Johnny's a punk now?" Drake laughed. Then everyone began laughing.

"No, I'm not a punk. Give it here." I said as I snatched the joint from Nic. I began smoking it and at first I felt nothing but then I felt a little funny. Shit, a lot of funny. I began laughing for no reason whatsoever and I began smoking more. "What is it?" I asked with a huge smile.

"The fuck if I know, I got it from my dad." Bruce laughed. I stop smiling and Drake and Nic did so too.

"The fuck Bruce? This shit could kill us, and you're just giving it all away." Nic yelled in frustration.

"How the hell was I suppose to know?" Bruce yelled.

"Dammit Bruce, damn." Nic yelled as he left the alley. Now I'm standing there, about as high as the sky and this could end up killing me. I was way too scared to go home, my mom could kill me. So I began walking home, being extremely dizzy and loopy.

"I'll catch you guys in gym class." I said, walking away. Was that the joint talking?

* * *

><p>It's starting to get late, I'm still high and I'm still walking home. I should of been home by now. I began walking in the street, unaware that I was then a car hit me on my side. I lay there screaming.<p>

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" The woman asked. She had brownish hair, brown eyes and tanned skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom." I reply, laying in the road. The woman looked into my eyes and then stood their shocked.

"Are you high?" She asked.

"Maybe, but who wants to know?" I said then I began laughing. "You have pretty hair mom." I continued.

"I do, I'm an undercover cop, you're under arrest." She began talking as she hand cuffed me. She then threw me inside of the cop car. I just laid there. _Oh Fuck._ It was all my fault, I couldn't believe I was so stupid. I hope this joint kills me before my mom and dad find out. Because I am so screwed.


	4. TGIF

**Chapter 4: TGIF...or not**

**Mia's POV (BTW the first day of school was Thursday)**

Finally it's Friday, the end of the week. School hasn't even started yet and yet I feel like I've been here forever. And I wasn't even inside the school yet. I was wearing a blue plain shirt, jeans and white sandals . I take my first steps on the second day of school, inside the school building leading into the middle school hall and I was stopped by Principal Gilmor and a new student. He looked Indian, not to be racist, with short shaggy black hair, brown hair with a gray shirt, a long sleeve white and gray plaid shirt, jeans and some gray and black vans with a brown book bag. He was pretty cute.

"Mia, you have Mr. Jones for homeroom right?" Principal Gilmor asked. I nodded. "Good, this is Savtaj Bhandari, a new student here. He'll be in your homeroom. Show him around please, thank you." He continued as he pronounced Bhandari as Band-ari and walked away.

"It's Bhandari, and you can call me Sav." Sav corrected.

"Alright. Come on, let's show you around." I instructed as we walked to Mr. Jones' room. It was 7:58am so there was nothing to worry about. We both sat beside each other, in the second row, to the left. "Let me see your schedule Sav." He took out the folded piece of paper and showed me his schedule, that looked a little bit like this:

_1st Semester:_

_Homeroom: Mr. Jones_

_Math_

_English_

_P.E/Health_

_Social Studies_

"Hey we have almost every single class together. I have science 4th block though. But other than that, you can just follow me around." I noticed as I gave it back to him.

"That's cool." Sav commented. Then Holly J. walked in the room. She was wearing a soft pink front frill shirt, an orange and pink argyle sweater, denim jeans and those pink flats again from yesterday. She seemed stressed.

"You okay Holly J.?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My mom just told me herself why they're getting a divorce." Holly J. replied. For once we weren't arguing, which seemed a little bit uncomfortable but we've only known each other for a day. I wanted to finish the conversation we were having yesterday about Nic.

"I'm so sorry. It'll get better, sooner or later." I comforted. She nodded.

"So you're new here?" Holly J. asked Sav. He nodded. "I'm Holly J." she introduced.

"Savtaj, but you can call me Sav." Sav replied. I looked back at the clock. 8:00am. This was going to be an extremely long day.

**Johnny's POV**

I walked into Mr Stewart's room and sat beside Bruce.

"Johnny, I thought you were in ja-" Bruce began.

"Hush. It's not that important. It's not on my record anymore. I can't believe that I was so stupid." I interrupted with a whisper.

"How did you get out?" Bruce asked.

"Mom convinced the cops that I was on a medication that made me loopy." I whispered. Jesus he might as well just tell everyone over the intercom.

"Nice dude." Bruce replied with a smirk on her face.

"You cannot tell anyone about this, okay? It's between me, you, Drake and Nic okay?" I asked, hoping he won't or didn't.

"Oh crap." Bruce muttered.

"Oh crap? What do you mean 'Oh crap'?" I said in anger.

"See Nic gave Damian some brownies..." Bruce began.

"And?"

"Let's just say that everyone at the party today will be on 'your medication'." Bruce said disappointingly putting air quotes on "your medication".

"The f-." I began to yell. We're all screwed now. And what if Damian parents come home and finds everyone high? I won't be the only kid on special medication anymore.

"Just tell Damian." Bruce suggested.

"We have no choice but to. When did he give him the brownies?" I asked, trying to calm myself down.

"Yesterday. We cooked it for a dare, I didn't know they were drugs." Bruce replied. I sighed. How stupid could they be?

"Great." I replied sarcastically. This couldn't get any worse then what it already was.

**Nora's POV**

As planned, me and Damian we're in the library since 7:50am, planning the "Back to School Dance" by ourselves. He was wearing a white and blue stripped polo, with jeans and white vans while I was wearing a purple blouse, jeans and those pink flats again. The only other person in the school library was Ms. Winters, the library of course. She was wearing a white cardigan sweater, a gray blouse, a black pencil skirt and some heels. Her strawberry blonde hair was in a bun and her soft blue eyes were hidden behind her glasses. She looked 30-ish.

"This sounds like it could be a lot of fun for once." I complemented with a smile. This Friday couldn't get any better.

"Thanks. And we still need to find that band." Damian replied with a smile.

"I'll make the flyers after I leave your party." I replied.

"Really? Thank you so much. What could I do without you?"

"Absolutely nothing." I joked. We then began laughing until Brianna walked in. Rumor has it that she liked him. She was wearing a black sequined top, white jeans and black heels with a silver chain necklace. Her hair looked gorgeous, as usual.

"Oh hey Damian. Can't wait for your party today." Brianna waved flirtatiously then winked. I sighed deeply.

"Hey Brianna. What are you doing here?" Damian asked.

"I found this book, wanted to return it." Brianna replied. "What about you?"

"We're planning the 'Back to School Dance'." I replied.

"I'm pretty sure I was talking to Damian, stay out of our business loser." Brianna replied coldly. I rolled my eyes then sighed deeply. "Thought so." Brianna began. "But that sounds pretty cool. I'll see ya at the party Damian. Bye Damian." Brianna continued as she placed the book on the counter and walked out of the library. I thought she'd never leave.

"I'm sorry about her." Damian replied with that cute half smile.

"It's okay, you don't have to be." I began. I then picked up my notebook and pencil. "I'll see ya at the party Damian." I continued depressingly as I walked out of the school library. Of course Brianna, of all people, would be the one to ruin this Friday for me.

After I arrived in Mr. Stewart's room I sat beside the only other mature 7th grader in the classroom, Jane Vaughn. How she didn't like Damian did annoy me in a way, but it was the only option.

"Hey Jane." I greeted. She sighed.

"Hey Nora." Jane replied. She was wearing a gray tank top, with black jeans, black converses, and black hoodie. She wasn't wearing any make-up and she had dark blue tips at the end of her dark brown hair.

"Going to Damian's party?" I asked.

"Probably. I don't know yet. You?" Jane replied with a shrug.

"I was, but now I'm not so sure." I replied.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"One person, Brianna." I replied. Jane sighed then began laughing.

"I see why. I tell you what, if you go, I'll go. Technically we didn't truce just yet and I want to make things even." Jane smirked.

"Well she likes Damian, and I do too. And-" I begun until Jane interrupted.

"Who cares? Whatever the occasion, someone needs to put that bitch in her place." Jane interrupted while starring at her from across the room. I nodded. And she was right, that bitch needs to be put in her place.


	5. Party Rock

**Chapter 5: Party Rock**

**Johnny's POV**

Lunch has just started and I walked out the boys locker room in my regular clothes to the cafeteria. I've been regretting this day since homeroom. _Thanks guys, you rock._

I walked toward the table were Damian, Nic, Mia, Nora and a new guy. "Hey guys." I said as I sat beside Nic. Everyone waved back. Hopefully no one will bring up Damian's party.

"So who's coming?" Damian asked everyone.

"I might." Mia replied.

"Same." said Nora.

"If my parents let me, I'll go." The new guy replied.

"Most definitely." Nic replied with a smirk on his face. I sighed.

"Not sure yet." I replied as I sighed. I didn't want to be there when everyone gets high and I'm the cause of it. I wanted to tell Damian but I couldn't tell him with everyone else around. And if I asked to speak to him alone, that will seem way too weird.

"What's the matter Johnny Boy? You're usually up to it." Nic asked with that smirk on his face. He knew exactly what was going, and he knew that a lot of people were coming to this party.

"I haven't been feeling well since yesterday." I lied, hoping they would buy it. I could out him right now. I'm pretty sure Mia wouldn't date a drug dealer.

"Why won't your parents let you go Sav?" Mia asked the new guy. If they knew what was in the brownies, I wouldn't let a child of mine go either.

"They're extremely strict, expecting us to study everyday for at least an hour every single day. Me and Alli barely get to choose our own clothes." Sav complained.

"That sure does suck." Mia replied with a half smile on her face.

"So what kind of snacks are at the party?" Nora asked Damian. Nic was still smirking.

"Well a person who will not be named had sent me a batch of brownies, chips, soda, candy and dip for the chips." Damian replied.

"Do you honestly trust that person? What if something is in the batch?" I asked Damian, referring to Bruce and Nic secretly.

"Why would there be something in the batch?" Nic asked before Damian could speak.

"You may never know what people will try these days." I argued back.

"Take a chill pill man, I'm pretty sure he can trust the person." Nic said, trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, me and that person are pretty cool." Damian replied back as me and Nic gave each other death glares

"Okay what's going on?" Mia asked me and Nic.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I replied as I took my attention at the table.

"Yeah babe nothing's wrong." Nic replied as he kissed Mia on the cheek. It all got very awkward and you could taste it too. It was quiet for a very long time since then.

**Holly J.'s POV**

I was at a table with Anya, Arielle and other girls from P.E once again. I wasn't worried about Mia or the random group of friends. Anya was just happening to wear what I wore yesterday, only the tank top was black, she was also wearing sandals, her hair was in a ponytail and she had a black head band on. I didn't care much for that, she'll choose to dress however she wants to.

"So who's going to Damian's party?" Stacy asked everyone at the table.

"If we didn't have cheer practice today, I would go." I replied with a sigh. I honestly didn't give a hoot about the party but ever since the divorce with my parents I didn't feel like it. The only people that know are Anya, Mia and Chris.

"But the party doesn't start until 5pm. Cheer practice is from 3:30pm to 4:30pm." Arielle stated. I sighed.

"Maybe Holly J. doesn't want to go?" Anya suggested to Arielle.

"But who's not wanting to go to a party?" Arielle asked.

"Someone who's parents are divorcing and end up crying every time someone brings it up. That's who Arielle." I said as I pushed my tray on the floor and walked to the bathroom in tears. I walked into the stalls, balling my eyes out. Then someone walked in. I expected it to be Anya, or Stacy or Arielle but it wasn't. It was Mia.

"You sure don't look okay." Mia said as she opened the stall door. I wiped off my tears then got up off the toilet.

"I just want to be left alone." I replied. Then Anya walks into the bathroom as well.

"Holly J.! I'm so sorry." She said as she ran over to me and Mia.

"Thanks guys for caring but I'll be fine. I promise." I said with a smile on my face.

"You could go to Damian's party to lift the weight off your shoulders but... um... okay. I'll see ya later." Mia said awkwardly as she left the bathroom.

"Thanks." I yelled as Mia walked out of the bathroom, back to the cafeteria. "Come on." I continued with a smile, as if nothing ever happened. Me and Anya walked back into the cafeteria.

"Sorry." Arielle apologized.

"It's okay, you didn't know. But I'm going, screw my parents. So what if they're getting a divorce? That shouldn't bring me down. " I said confidently. Today I'm forgetting about the whole divorce like it never happened. Period.

**Jane's POV**

Lunch detention again with my brother Lucas and the bitch of middle school named Brianna. I sighed deeply as I watched the clock. Hopefully putting this bitch in her place" will be amusing at the party today.

"God why couldn't I be in another room?" Brianna asked herself while sighing deeply.

"Why couldn't you be in a different country?" I said with a half smirk on my face. Lucas, being the immature "bad ass" he is, made a cat noise after my comment. I laughed a little.

"Shut up Vaughn." Brianna replied. He made the cat noise again afterwards.

"About time." I said to myself. "To think I thought you weren't going to get that through your little bimbo brain." I continued. She groaned afterwards. "What do you see in Damian?" I asked, killing the silence as I got up to sit on the desk facing her.

"How did you know I like Damian?" Brianna asked.

"Everyone does, it's pretty obvious." I replied.

"Oh." Brianna replies. Then there was a quiet and awkward silence between everyone. "Nora doesn't have a chance." Brianna said to herself.

"Of course she does if you continue to be the bitch that you are." I replied. Lucas made the cat noise again. Gotta love family huh?

"Whatever Vaughn." Brianna replied back, nothing having a smart remark nor a good enough comeback. "If you do go to Damian's party, don't eat the brownies." Brianna warned, after changing the subject.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there's weed in them. I overheard Johnny and Bruce this morning during homeroom." Brianna continued to explain.

"Are you serious, I'm coming." Lucas said excitedly. I roll my eyes.

"Damian is going to let someone put weed in the brownies? That doesn't sound like him." I argue.

"To think you know a person." Brianna said as she shrugged her shoulders in an almost non-caring way. Why would Damian even think about that? Maybe it's just a rumor? Damian wouldn't allow it. Even if he did, Brianna still wouldn't have a crush on him, would she? There must be something more than this. It's not adding up at all. I go back to my seat, laying my head down; almost getting a headache just from thinking about it. But I shouldn't be worrying about it. Brianna and Nora and everyone else that's planning to go to this party. Am I actually going? Am I willing to take the risk to go to a party full of high middle school students, hoping we don't get caught? Decisions, decisions..

* * *

><p><strong>Johnny's POV<strong>

The last bell rings, letting the students out for the weekend. _Joy_, I think sarcastically. I had to get to Damian's house before anyone else's. Otherwise this is going to be a serious problem. I quickly dash out of my math class afterwards to find Damian walking home. "Damian wait up!" I yelled as I ran outside.

"Hey Johnny. What's the rush?" He asked as I made my way to him.

"Nothing, just wanted to go to your place." I lied, hoping that I'd get enough time to tell him about the brownies alone.

"Oh okay. Well the 'rents aren't home, they left early so it'll be just you and me." Damian replied. I sighed in relief. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>After getting to his house, I sat down on the couch. It's a nice, modern house. Pretty roomy for a party.<p>

"Have you tasted Nic's brownies?" I asked with a little bit of awkward in my voice.

"No. How did you know he made them?" Damian asked.

"Bruce told me, they made them together."

"So what was that whole argument about at lunch? Him and Bruce?" Damian continued to asked.

"Well you see... at first.." I began until the doorbell rung.

"Hold on a sec." Damian interrupted as he answered the door. It was Nora. I waved back as she waved at me.

"I decided to work here, before everyone else got here. Then afterwards help with the party so when you leave, you have the flyers." Nora said as she sat down on the other couch.

"Okay fair enough. The computer is right over there." Damian pointed out. Soon Nora went to the other side of the living room to work on the flyers until the party started. "So what were we talking about?" Damian asked afterwards.

"Oh, uh I don't really know." I laughed. He shrugged, after believing my lie and sat on the couch. I can't believe that I'm such a wuss. I can't even tell him right now. This isn't going to go as I planned.


End file.
